


hold on to me, pretty baby

by eloha



Series: into a work of art, you'll see [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Begging, Bottom Trafalgar D. Water Law, Cock Slut, Cock Warming, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Fluff, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Name-Calling, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sexual Humor, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Slut Shaming, Teasing, Top Eustass Kid, Verbal Humiliation, barely, but it's still a beautiful moment, for all of ten seconds, i'm not even surprised tbh, love that for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24528982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloha/pseuds/eloha
Summary: Eustass sounds delighted, he’s just laying back staring up at him with glittering eyes akin to a demon. It makes Law feel powerful, taming a beast like that. He holds all the power he’s given him in the palm of his hands, the amount equaling up to the universe.
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: into a work of art, you'll see [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813282
Comments: 20
Kudos: 171





	hold on to me, pretty baby

**Author's Note:**

> Not me reading back on this 5 times as if it was the morning newspaper sksjdfjk. I am here venting my frustrations the Best and Only way I know how, there might be errors and there might not, but you're already here anyways so I hope that doesn't matter to you at all (although you can tell me and I'll correct them if there are any, the same goes for the tags). I hope you enjoy it though <3

It was fascinating the way Eustass submitted; easily and without complaint- most of the time. 

Yes, most of the time he would fight tooth and nail, but oh when he got on his knees and looked up at Law with those crimson eyes of his, he would feel his own body begin to tremble. Lips going numb just from the simple thought of him, like the whiskey that sours his breath, but fuck it’s the sweetest taste. 

Sometimes when Eustass was feeling especially spicy, he would wait until Law sat down to watch tv, maybe get ready to cook dinner, and start crawling across the floor. It was such a sight. The delivery was different each time, but the ritual never changed. 

Eustass would keep those eyes pinned on his, rubbing his face on his crotch, waited with bated breaths until Law brought his hand down to place kisses on along his palm. 

There’s just something about the way Eustass bends for him _so easily_. A big strong man like that; back straight, never slumping. He commands a room just by walking into it. 

When they first met, it was that same exact way even though they were in his fucking auto shop. His knees damn near went weak at the sight of him, all broad shoulders and muscles, a dingy shirt laced with grease. Law counted each and every single drop of sweat on his forehead before he could even get his words out. He wanted the redhead to fuck him on the hood of his car, bad breaks be damned because _this_ was a _man_. 

So, imagine Law’s surprise when he was greeted with a coy smile and bad flirtation only two hours later. A hand on the back of his neck, purple nails digging in nervously; black streaks of grease on the pads of his fingers accompanied with a coffee date on his lips. 

They never got to the coffee date. 

Frankly, Law wasn’t even thinking about coffee when the man gave him his number and called him that evening for a date the very next morning. Eustass came to his place with fresh clothes and perfectly styled scarlet hair; he would’ve rather had him caked in sweat. Have him hike Law’s legs as far as they went back and fuck him with long deep strokes, show him what those muscles could do, but instead he was gifted with soft whimpers because of their lips pressed together, and him falling to his knees. 

In other words, Law was ruined. 

How is it almost a year later and he still takes his breath away? 

Those were the thoughts raging through Law’s mind as he had three fingers stuffed up his ass this morning, mouth open around a silent moan. A stark juxtaposition from his earlier thoughts, yes, but Eustass went to the store and Law made sure he was loose, _messy_ , nearly sobbing by the time he pushed the plug deep inside of himself. 

It was torturous, but he knew it’d be so worth it. 

It’s been months since the last time Eustass fucked him, and he’s been _craving_ it. Seeing the bigger man look so gracious when he has him sprawled out on their bed, mouth slack and eyes hazy while being fucked. Law craved _that_. The fact that both of them finally had an off day at the same time is truly a miracle. 

“What’re you thinkin’ about?” Eustass’ question, and his hand on his thigh, shake Law out of his less than pure thoughts. 

“Oh, nothing in particular.” 

_Your dick_. 

Law trains his eyes back to the tv where an old film is playing, one that he put on when Eustass got back from the store. He didn’t expect him to sit and watch it with him, because usually he doesn’t, but after he got done putting groceries away, he greeted him with a kiss on the forehead. His arm splayed around the back of the couch, and what would be the easiest way to go about this? 

_I want your cock_ \- how cliché. 

He doesn’t even like black and white movies. Law turned this movie on to help get his plan in order. 

Law could always grab his hand and bring it around to his ass, wait until he feels the plug and then he’d get the picture. How is it he can easily pick Eustass apart but when it comes to his own self wanting to get fucked it’s a dead-end job. 

Eustass doesn’t buy that response though, it seems- big shocker there- because his hand is on Law’s shoulder, sliding up to his chin to turn the raven towards him. Such calloused hands he has, spent all day laboring on cars then coming back home to mark _him_. 

Law almost doesn’t even want to turn his head to look at Eustass because that would give way to his thoughts, but if he resists his touch then he might think something worse is happening. So, with a swallowed whimper, Law finally turns to face him. 

“Yes Eustass?” 

Goddamn he sounds breathless, the redhead raises an eyebrow in question. 

“You okay baby?” 

Why does he have to sound so worried, look so damn thoughtful. Law tries to turn back to the tv, but Eustass grips his chin harder. The action shoots straight down to his cock, and he prays to every single deity he can think of, that Eustass doesn’t question why he’s blushing. 

“I’m just peachy.” 

Eustass hums, makes it seem like he’s letting Law go, but just trails his hand to the back of his neck. His touch possessive. He feels much like the woman on the screen when she goes to walk away but the man grips her arm and tugs her flush against him. 

Law attempts to pay attention to what’s going on, really, he does. He _tried_ his damndest to keep his eyes pinned to the tv, as if that’s what he really wanted to do, but then Eustass scoots closer to him. 

He has no idea if the action is deliberate or not, but he keeps his hand placed on the back of Law’s neck, muscular thigh pressed against his much smaller one. Fingers digging in so deliciously, rubbing soothing circles. The plug is nestled right up against his prostate like this, a teasing brush, and he wants to rock back on it, let Eustass see just how _desperate_ he can get. 

What the hell has gotten into him today? 

“Tell me,” Law shudders when Eustass suddenly whispers huskily next to his ear, “is it the movie making you this hard or somethin’ else?” 

Law’s eyes widen, mouth parting with an excuse, but Eustass doesn’t even give him a chance to respond. His body is facing Law’s before he even realizes it, other hand palming him through his jeans, dragging a rugged sound from the back of the smaller man's throat. 

Eustass laughs, and it’s a _mean_ fucking sound. It has his head rolling back, but Eustass’ grip on his neck gets harsher, and Law straightens up instantly. 

“You gonna answer or keep wigglin’ around like a little slut.” 

“ _Eustass_ -” 

“’m sorry darlin’, was that too mean?” 

That fucking bastard. 

Law glares at him, or tries to, he's sure it just looks like he’s pleading. 

“Y-you’re a bastard.” 

Eustass grins and it’s all teeth with his eyes darkening, he looks like the devil himself, handing Law pleasure on a silver platter, and he would lick _every_ drop of it. 

“You know I love it when you talk dirty to me _Law_.” 

He scoffs at the taunt, but actually decides to answer him because this is what he wanted after all, and he’ll be damned if his smartass mouth stops him from getting it. 

“It’s because of you,” Law rolls his hips up into the touch, finally getting some stimulation, but Eustass just hums thoughtfully, retracting his hand. 

Law almost whines pitifully, but he doesn’t, instead he pouts at Eustass knowing that he has a weakness for it. Not this time though, Eustass leans back on the couch; one hand still wrapped possessively around him, the other one laying on top of the cushion. Law can’t possibly move now or that really would give it away. 

“Oh don’t give me that look.” Eustass scoffs, it’s not mean, but then again, he has no idea what he’s going through right now. 

“Why’d you stop?” Wow Law sounds _needy_. 

“Wanna tell me what you were thinkin’ about?” Eustass says softly, as if he’s really worried or some shit, but he sees that damn fire in his eyes. He’s fucking enjoying this. Maybe he knows. 

“Not particularly.” Why the fuck didn’t Law just say it? 

Eustass pouts this time, leaning in to nip at his ear, teeth catching onto his earring. He wants to lean into that touch so badly, but he won’t give him the satisfaction. He doesn’t need any more fuel, especially since he’s already in a teasing mood. 

“Wanted me to fuck you did ya?” 

_Yes_. 

“So crass Eustass.” 

Law tries to push him away, but Eustass is quicker, of course, because the push was pathetic. If he didn’t have a plug up his ass and hours' worth of pent up arousal, maybe he would’ve been able to dodge him. Maybe. He pulls Law until his back is flush against a rock-hard chest, the plug snags against the couch cushion and he bites his lip hard enough so that a sound doesn’t escape. 

Law feels like he’s bursting, why did he think this was a good idea again? 

The hand Eustass had on his neck travels around the front, barely grazing his Adams apple, sliding further down until his hand is splayed flatly against the middle of his chest. Law can feel his breath along the shell of his ear, know he’s looking at every reaction he makes like this. 

“All you had to do was ask like a good boy.” 

Law’s dick twitches at the comment, head falling back onto his shoulder as his thumbnail traces his shirt, following the path of his covered tattoo. It’s romantic when Law thinks about it, the fact that Eustass has the exact pattern memorized. If he wasn’t so goddamn horny maybe he could conjure up some poetry for this moment. 

“Fuck me Eustass-” 

Could that be counted as poetry? Law thinks so. 

“That easy?” 

The taunt murmured along the shell of his ear makes Law's face flush more than it already was. He should have known he was going to do that, but his mind is muddled with arousal. All he can think about is Eustass and his hand slowly getting closer and closer to that spot he so desperately wants him to touch; the way he feels larger than life- his body practically caging him in- the plug nestled in his ass. 

God, Law wants the man to fuck him so badly. 

“Say it again baby. Say it and I will.” 

Law pulls his bottom lip into his mouth, already knowing that Eustass is playing him. He just wants to hear him beg for it like the depraved little shit he is, but that doesn’t seem like such a bad idea. 

“Spread your legs for me.” Eustass says before he can say anything. 

Law moves embarrassingly fast and Eustass barks out a laugh, clearly amused, while he shifts them until he’s leaning against the arm of the couch, long legs on either side of his. If Law turned his head, he would be able to see the dirty look he’s giving him- but he doesn’t. If only to save face. 

“You’re not gonna say it again?” Law can hear the pout in his voice, and he wants to roll his eyes. 

“Take my pants off.” 

“How selfish of you,” fuck there it is, that threatening tone, “’ _fuck me Eustass_ ,’” he mocks, pinching Law’s skin, “’ _take my pants off_ ’, so many goddamn demands for someone who won’t even tell me how they got _this hard_.” 

Eustass rubs his dick with newfound intent, palms it harshly until Law's back is arching, gasping for breath, blood quickly rushing through his body. He feels dizzy from the touch, from this heat. 

“One would think you’re a glutton for punishment.” 

As if to emphasize his point, Eustass _squeezes_ him through his pants. The moan that leaves Law is lewd and desperate, and he fucks his hips up into it. The plug jostles, and _oh_ , oh that feels so fucking good. 

“Get up and take em off,” Eustass demands, slapping the outside of his thigh harshly. 

Law’s legs are shaking as he tries to get up, pants feeling much too tight, almost constricting his movements. Eustass grunts, can feel him shifting on the couch, before he’s pushing him up impatiently. 

When Law turns around and sees the look in Eustass’ eyes his knees almost buckle. Barely contained lust stares back at him, the sun rays making his eyes look like they’re burning. 

It isn’t until his fingers are popping the button to his jeans open, that Law remembers he didn’t put underwear on. There would have been no point since he wanted to get fucked anyways. He smirks in victory at the surprise on Eustass’ face. It’s such a brazen act for himself. Usually it’s Eustass doing something such as this; writhing and desperate, no underwear on and a plug snug up his ass. He doesn’t know about that though. 

“How fucking _filthy_ of you Law, you wanted to get fucked this badly?” 

There’s no point in even denying it anymore, not with everything laid bare in front of him. 

“I did,” Law answers simply. 

He tosses the garment off to the side and swings a leg over Eustass so he can straddle him properly. His jeans rub across his skin, they’re coarse, but the roughness almost makes him moan. He can feel how hard he is underneath him and it has him _leaking_ , already rutting his hips forward for more friction. 

“Beg for it.” 

Eustass sounds delighted, he’s just laying back staring up at him with glittering eyes akin to a demon. It makes Law feel powerful, taming a beast like that. He holds all the power he’s given him in the palm of his hands, the amount equaling up to the universe. 

“Fuck me Eustass.” 

Law’s shameless now. 

Sitting perched atop Eustass, begging him like he wanted him to do, humping any square inch that he can reach, because fuck it Law really does want it. Eustass makes an appreciative noise in the back of his throat, thumbing the edges of his shirt before pulling it off him, throwing it to the side, easily standing up with him in his arms. 

Law always liked that he could carry him without restraint, he could fuck him up against this wall if he wanted, but he knows he wouldn’t. Not after this long without being inside of him, he needs all the space he can get to pleasantly ruin Law. 

His nails dig into the bigger man's shirt, clawing at the fabric while his other one reaches behind. Law twists the plug, letting out a whine that doesn’t sound anything like himself, and that makes Eustass stop dead in his tracks, barely even halfway to their room. 

“ _Don’t stop_.” 

One would have thought law had a dick up his ass the way he mewled those words. 

“What are you-” Eustass doesn’t even finish the question. 

Law’s head falls on his shoulder when his hand touches his, fingers curious and then he’s letting out a groan; something dark and feral, nearly a growl. 

“You dirty fucking _slut_.” 

Eustass pulls the plug out halfway, roughly fucking it back into him, twisting and _tugging_ it, and holy fucking shit why isn’t he inside of him right now. 

“Eustass _please_.” 

He gets it. Law knows he does, but Eustass still stands there holding him, breathing fast and not even because of the weight in his hands, but because Law fucked himself open for him. Got his hole nice and ready and didn’t say shit about it, just waited until he got his hands on him. 

Eustass starts walking, finally, but that doesn’t stop him from playing with the toy. It doesn’t take anything but a couple of seconds to get from the living room to their bedroom, but those seconds went by like hours. Eustass never stopped touching the damned thing, Law almost regrets putting it in at this rate, but when they get to the room all those thoughts vanish when Eustass tosses him onto the bed. 

“Was wondering if you were ever gonna ask to get fucked again.” Eustass says smugly. 

Law watches as he pulls his shirt over his head, muscles rippling and his gut swoops. He takes his clothes off as if he’s not in a hurry to get inside of him at all. It pisses him off. Yet also makes him downright giddy. 

“You know I love a hung bottom.” Law replies, equally as smug. His only confident retort since the redhead got back home. 

Picturing that beautiful curve his cock has, how it looks slapping against his belly as Law fucks him, his dick twitches at the thought and Eustass’ eyes darken. His mind no doubt going back to all the humiliating and degrading things he’s said about him and his _big useless cock_. 

Law can’t fucking _wait_ for him to prove him wrong again. 

“Sick bastard.” 

“Tell me more _daddy_.” 

Eustass doesn’t look amused. 

His belt buckle coming undone sounds louder than it should in the room, it clanks to the floor, his pants rustling their way to follow it all, and then it’s silent. Eustass looks at him and Law has no choice but to continue looking at him. It feels tense, but maybe that’s more on his part. Eustass just looks intense, standing there contemplating, clad in only his underwear. 

“Turn over.” 

Law lets out a sigh, more content to just be given instructions than with the heavy eye contact Eustass was giving him. He flips over swiftly, settling on his elbows with his ass raised in the air, plug on proud display. He hears Eustass chuckle, but he ignores it in favor of arching his back obscenely. 

“Are you just going to stand there?” Law huffs. 

He gets a swat on his ass for that comment, Eustass’ fingers brushing across the toy before he’s pulling back. Law doesn’t regret it, especially not when the bed dips and Eustass is suddenly pressing against him. His dick settles right in the cleft of his ass, hard and throbbing, and Law rocks his hips back searching for more of that friction. Doesn’t even care that his boxers are in the way, he continues his actions and Eustass lets him. 

The fact that Law _know_ he’s allowing him to do this is that much more thrilling. He could stop him if he wanted to, place those big hands around smaller hips, fingers digging into his skin to get him to stop, but he _doesn’t_. It makes Law moan, shiver when Eustass thrusts forward just a tiny bit, giving him that relief he’s been searching for. 

“You’re trembling baby,” how fucking obvious, Eustass is practically laughing at him. 

Eustass pulls back and Law whines without his heat. His head falls onto the bed and Law considers throwing a fit- very mature of him, yes, he knows, but he’s been wanting this all day. 

When Eustass grabs the plug Law almost weeps with joy, but all he does is twist it, and his face burns at how loudly it squelches. Then he’s pushing it in further like it’s not already in fucking far enough, and that retort is on the tip of his tongue- ready to lash out- but Eustass pulls until it’s stretched wide around his rim. 

“So filthy Law,” Eustass muses, driving it back inside. 

Law’s mouth hangs open, fingers curling into the sheets, and Eustass continues the sweet torture. Just continues to pull it out until it feels like he's being split open only to fuck it back inside of him harshly, and it feels so good. His hips meet the thrusts and he angles it _perfectly_ , and Law swears he sees stars when it grazes across his prostate. 

“Just _look_ at you,” _thrust_ , “drooling and everything, what a fucking slut you are.” 

Eustass turns his head, quickly plunging two fingers inside Law's mouth, and he doesn’t even have to ask him to suck them. He closes his mouth and licks around the digits, spit pooling on his tongue, leaking out the corner of his mouth. When Law opens his eyes Eustass is right there smirking at him, no doubt admiring how defiled he looks already. 

“Beg for it.” 

Law wants to so badly, but Eustass presses down on his tongue instead of removing his fingers, thumb catching on his chin to pry his mouth open. The act is vulgar, with Eustass still fucking him with his own plug, fingers keeping his mouth splayed. Law couldn’t beg for it even if he wanted to, and he realizes this is what he wants. 

“Come on _Law_ , beg for my cock.” Eustass looks perfectly indecent taunting him. 

Staring down with nothing but adoration and love yet looking like he wants to fucking rip him apart. Law snaps his eyes closed, heat and shame pooling deep in the pits of his stomach when he tries to work his tongue to find his voice. 

“Pweasze.” 

Drool drips out the side of his mouth, and even as humiliating as it is, it makes Law's heart stutter. 

“What was that?” 

Eustass shouldn’t sound so excited, pressing down just a little bit rougher this time. His tongue borderline immobile. 

“I shaid-” tears cloud up in Law’s eyes and how he wishes he would remove his fingers, push them deeper into his mouth, “ _pweasze_.” 

“Oh baby.” Eustass’ fingers slide out and he chokes on an embarrassing sob, cracking his eyes open. 

And Eustass just looks so goddamn proud, wiping spit across his cheek, he pinches them together and hauls Law up until his back is flush against his chest. His fingers are resting around the plug now, no more movements, just Law trying desperately to suck in air. 

“So good for me.” Eustass kisses his cheek, turning his head so he can lick across Law’s bottom lip. 

Law lets out a sigh and Eustass’ tongue plunges inside of his mouth, swallowing every moan, every sound he makes. His toes curl and Eustass pinches his cheeks together harder, head straining to his, makes him work for a fucking kiss. 

Fuck Law hates- he hates that even though tears and spit are dried up on his face he still makes him want to beg for even more. 

“Stunning,” Eustass murmurs across his lips, and it tastes so sweet. 

Eustass’ praise is like honey, and Law wants to lick it all off his tongue, but he chooses that moment when he has him distracted to snatch the plug out. The sound Law releases is borderline animalistic, body convulses, and Eustass just holds him against him, waits until the shakes have subsided and slips his cock inside of him so slowly. 

Law’s head falls on his shoulder, accepting him easily, and Eustass groans in his ear. He doesn’t even know when he stripped his boxers off, but the glide is so damn delicious that he doesn’t even care. His cock drags against his walls, completely unhurried, Eustass isn’t in a rush at all and it nearly drives him crazy. 

“You feel so good,” Eustass grunts. 

He hasn’t even bottomed out yet, and already he’s pulling back out. Law’s walls trying desperately to keep him in, but he pulls out until his tip is resting against his rim- 

“Try not to cum too early.” 

One could think his words were meant to be careful, but the way Eustass pushes both of them down, his body pinning his onto the bed, slamming back into him- that slow, sweet pace now gone- his words were nothing but a threat. 

Eustass makes sure to angle his thrusts to where he’s deliberately missing Law’s prostate, one hand holding his hips up, the other one sliding into his hair. The touch is so offsetting from the brutal pace- the taste of not getting fucked properly on purpose- but Law unknowingly leans into it. 

“ _Eustass_.” 

“Like that?” 

Even in this moment Law can still hear the smile in Eustass’ voice and for some reason that grounds him. 

“ _Fuck me_ \- Eustass, _more_.” 

“More?” Eustass asks with faux incredulousness. Tantalizing he is, knowing _exactly_ what he’s doing. 

Law nods his head enthusiastically, raising his hips up as best as he can to meet his thrusts. Eustass’ chuckle sends a shiver through his body and he whimpers, biting his lower lip when his hand tightens in the strands, fingers digging bruises into his waist. 

Shit, Law feels ruined, he’s barely started fucking him and he already feels like a puddle, boneless and satiated. Each movement is meticulous now, pinpointed right on that spot that has the smaller man blubbering. Teeth latched onto the sheets below him, an embarrassing wet spot already forming, but Eustass doesn’t slow down at all. 

“Is it too much baby?” Eustass asks sweetly, yanking his head back. 

The sheet falls out of Law’s mouth abruptly, hands scrambling to hold onto Eustass’ thighs. He can’t say shit. All he can do is sit on his knees and _take it_ , feel how Eustass’ hips swivel expertly, thrusting and pulling his hair harder, and Law could cum just like this. 

_Try not to cum too early_. 

He’s doing this on purpose, and Law fucking loves it. Eustass is purposely pulling these sounds out of him, bringing him closer and closer to the edge. Using each and every trick he knows that gets him whining, and he’s so damn easy. 

“ _Trafalgar_.” Law’s name curls on his tongue so deliciously. 

He hates him for it. 

Eustass’ pace slows until he stops. A knee kicking his further apart, raising his hips until his back is arching, neck aching, not a care in the world if Law is comfortable. He only cares about getting him in the position _he_ wants. Moving the older around like he’s nothing but a ragdoll. His dick bobs heavily between his legs, and this time he really does let out a pitiful sound. 

Eustass turns his head- and _fuck_. Fuck he looks so damn beautiful. He always is, obviously, he’s absolutely breathtaking, but here in this moment he looks goddamn _ethereal_. His hair is falling haphazardly into his eyes, matted with sweat, he looks vicious. 

Law shamelessly runs his eyes over him, the way his lips are quirked up like he knows the exact effect he has on him. Eustass trails both hands up his sides, his cock sitting deep inside of him as he sweeps them over dusky nipples, back up and across his shoulders. Law can feel the roughness from his fingers, calloused palms over smooth skin, and Eustass knows how much he loves his touch- his hands. 

When he looks back up at him, he’s got this shit eating grin, eyes wild with delight. Law arches his back further for him, and he shuffles forward, cock already so deep but it still doesn’t feel like it’s enough. 

“Let- Eustass can I-” 

“Can you what?” Eustass grunts, eyes darkening and at this point Law doesn’t even know what he was about to ask for. 

“What is it Trafalgar, what do you want?” 

God his name sounds so good coming from those lips. 

“I wanna kiss.” 

Either it’s the tone of voice or how pliant he is, Law doesn’t know which, but Eustass’ eyes widen slightly. He would have missed it if he wasn’t paying attention, but Law can’t take his eyes off him. 

Eustass pulls out and Law whines at the loss, even though he wasn’t moving in the first place, grunting in surprise when Eustass flips him over, his lips slanting over his in an instant. The kiss is dirty, and he melts into it, it’s nothing but tongue and teeth, and Eustass’ cock sinking back into him. Law wraps his legs around his waist, running a hand through his hair, the other one scratching his back. 

Law swallows the younger man’s groan, licks across the roof of his mouth, and he slurps at the wet appendage. He doesn’t think they’ve ever shared a kiss this filthy, not while Eustass was balls deep inside of him, nails scraping against his legs trying to get deeper. 

Nothing else in this moment exists, it’s only he and Eustass, their lips locked together. Law gasps at the sudden onslaught of emotions, and Eustass eats that sound up. He digs the heels of his feet into his back, pushing urgently. 

“Faster, Eustass _faster_.” Law murmurs against his lips. 

Eustass pulls back, his hands falling onto the bed, lips shinning with spit, “always so demanding.” 

But Eustass still complies. Law wonders if he knows that’s why he's always so demanding. 

Eustass sits back on his knees, picking up the pace, and _this_ is what Law wanted. He wanted to see the look in Eustass’ eyes as he fucks him, watching as his cock fills him up. Fingers digging and scratching and marking him. 

“So pretty baby.” Eustass angles his hips up, searching for that spot, smiling widely when he finds it and Law lets out a long drawn out moan, “That’s it,” Eustass draws his hips back and drives his cock right on his prostate, never stopping never slowing down. 

Law’s legs tighten around his waist, eyelashes fluttering. He grips the sheets, jaw slack at the rhythm Eustass has set and then he’s moving to pull at his hands. 

“Come here.” 

Eustass tugs him up with practically no effort until Law is sitting in his lap, his cock sinking deeper, and his throat feels so hoarse at the sob he lets out. Eustass feels _so strong_ holding him, his arms firm around him, hands splayed out on his back. Law’s head falls onto his shoulder, breathing ragged, but he feels so safe like this- so loved- his body instantly relaxes. 

“That’s it baby boy, let daddy take care of you.” 

_Oh_. 

Oh _that’s_ new. 

“Fuck,” Law whimpers. 

Eustass pulls him in, rolling his hips up, his dick sliding between their stomachs. Law rocks back and meets his thrusts, still so fucking close. 

“You know I love you right baby?” 

Eustass’ teeth slide along his shoulder and Law nods weakly, tightening his arms around him. 

“You’ve been such a good boy for me.” 

Oh, that praise. 

Eustass’ teeth barely sink into his skin, but it leaves the man shuddering, his nails digging into Law’s back harshly, but that sting pushes him closer. 

“You wanna cum huh?” 

“ _Yes_.” 

Law can feel Eustass’ smile on his shoulder, feel his breath when he opens his mouth, his release on the tip of his tongue. 

“Go on and cum for daddy.” 

Eustass bites down _hard_ , hands pulling his ass cheeks apart and Law's orgasm rips through him. 

Tears cloud up his eyes and pain courses through his body, but it all feels so goddamn good. White could have flashed behind his eyes, Law could have blacked out, but all he felt was that sweet buzz coiling up in his stomach and then snapping, and he doesn’t even realize how loud wails until he comes back to and his mouth is wide open, throat sore. 

Drool is on Eustass’ shoulder and his release on their stomachs, but he doesn’t give a shit about that. Eustass fucks him until he’s blubbering, words slurred together, oversensitivity fraying the corners of his mind. Law has no idea what he’s saying, shaking uncontrollably, but Eustass still feels like a force holding me up. 

“Sound so gorgeous.” Eustass’ voice is rough, “a little bit more baby, can you last a little bit longer?” 

Law nods, latching onto Eustass’ shoulder, almost positive he’s going to break skin, but Eustass seems to not care. His dick is plunging in and out of him, just _taking_. Fuck Eustass just takes and t _akes_ and _takes_ , and Law would give it all to him, give all of himself to him. 

Law revels in Eustass using him, lets him chase after his orgasm even though it feels like waves are crashing against his body, the tide pulling him under, but it just feels so damn good to let him _take_ whatever he wants. Nothing but a hole in this moment, a warm crevice well spent from his own orgasm and now it’s Eustass’ turn. 

Law licks around the mark he left on his shoulder, sliding his lips closer to his neck to suck more marks, and the sound Eustass lets out is so fucking beautiful. His hips stutter, losing their rhythm, and he knows he’s close. The pace is now sloppy, so fucking messy in the way he holds him close and ruts his dick up. 

“ _Fill me up_.” 

Fuck Law sounds _wrecked_ , but Eustass seems to like it because he thrusts once and then twice and holds him down onto his cock as his orgasm takes over him. 

Eustass jerks, spilling deep inside of him. Law moans with him, squeezing and milking every last drop until he’s spent. Eustass’ hands drop to the bed, head falling back as he tries to catch his breath, and he watches him. Hooded eyes taking him in because he always looks _so_ pretty when he orgasms, now is no different than the rest. 

They sit there sharing the same breath for who knows how long, it could have been only a handful of seconds. Eustass’ dick softening up inside of him, and the constant ache, lets him know he’s going to feel this for the next few days. Law's body is still teetering on the edge of being too sensitive, but very well used. 

“Damn,” is all he can say, breathy and hoarse, and Eustass huffs out a laugh. 

“Yeah, damn.” 

Eustass finally moves, laying him down on the bed delicately, pulling out with all the pace of a tortoise, and it makes Law want to laugh really. But he knows Eustass is passionate about these things, loves to roughen him up and treat him like royalty afterwards- even if the moments are few and far between. Although Law can’t blame him since he's the same way. 

He sighs with relief when Eustass pulls out, a sigh that _quickly_ turns into a loud squeak when he pushes the plug back inside of him. 

“ _Kid_!” 

Eustass kisses him on the forehead, leaving the bed with a stride in his walk. Law’s mouth hangs open, _breathless_ and aching. A glance over his shoulders shows Eustass grinning devilishly, mustering up all the remorse of the cat who ate the canary. 

“I hope you didn’t think I was done with you boy.” 

In other words, Law was ruined.

**Author's Note:**

> I love you, and make sure you are taking care of yourself <3 Stay safe and stay hydrated.


End file.
